


Can I sit here? The other tables are full & I might have had a few shots

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Cuando Ninon abandona París, Athos va a esconderse a la taberna. Preocupados, Aramis y Porthos mandan a D'Artagnan a buscarle
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 2





	Can I sit here? The other tables are full & I might have had a few shots

Una vez que el carro que transportaba a Ninon de camino a su nueva vida desapareció de su vista, Athos, regresó junto a su montura, que le aguardaba con las riendas atadas a un árbol. Ya calado por la lluvia, volvió a la ciudad a medio galope, y fue derecho a la taberna.  
Se sentó en la equina más alejada de la puerta, oculto entre las sombras. No supo cuántas horas ni cuántas jarras de vino llevaba allí, cuando apareció D'Artagnan. El joven gascón había ido a buscarle a instancias de sus dos compañeros mosqueteros, pues no había vuelto al cuartel tras ir a despedir a la condesa de Larroque aquella tarde.  
- _¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Las otras mesas están llenas._ \- Athos no hizo amago de haberse percatado de la presencia del joven, de modo que optó por dejarse de rodeos e ir al grano - Por fin te encuentro, Porthos y Aramis estaban preocupados, se preguntaban dónde estarías.  
Athos tampoco respondió. De sobra sabían Porthos y Aramis dónde buscarle cuando no estaba en el cuartel. Si habían mandado al chico a buscarle sería porque no estaban tan preocupados como para personarse ellos mismos, pero no se lo dijo a él. De hecho, no hizo amago de notar que este se había sentado frente a él en la pequeña mesa cuadrada que ocupaban una jarra y un vaso de vino.  
Tras unos instantes, en el que aquel vaso se vació y llenó de nuevo, D'Artagnan rompió el silencio entre ellos.  
-Todo ha salido bien, amigo. Descubrimos al asesino, la chica, Fleur, está a salvo en su casa, Richelieu está vivo (aunque no sé si contar eso como una victoria) y la condesa está viva y libre. Estoy seguro de que conseguirá hacerse una nueva vida. Richelieu prometió darle una pequeña renta, ¿no es así?  
Athos resopló, y se acabó otro vaso.  
-Dijo que quería abrir una escuela para los pobres. - se refería a Ninon, desde luego. Tras decir aquello, fue a servirse otro vaso, pero la jarra ya había dado todo de sí. - ¡Tabernero! – llamó a gritos, con la lengua medio acorchada por la bebida, y levantando el vaso vacío para que este lo viera- ¡Otra jarra!  
-¿Cuánto has bebido?  
- _Puede que un par de tragos…_  
-Estará bien, como te decía - continuó D'Artagnan, sin creer una palabra - No hace falta que te mates bebiendo. Ella se asentará en algún pueblo, y podrá usar sus conocimientos, y ayudar a los niños pobres, y contarles historias…  
-Te voy a contar yo una historia, D'Artagnan – por primera vez desde que su compañero llegó, Athos le miró a la cara. Su propio rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, aumentada por los claroscuros y sombras que proyectaban las escasas luces del interior de la taberna- Una vez conocí a un joven, un conde, como era yo. Temía que no se enamoraría jamás; pero un día conoció a una mujer. Era una mujer hermosísima, y sobre todo misteriosa, que apareció un día en sus tierras en compañía de su hermano, un cura. Era todo lo que él había soñado. Creyó que moriría si no conseguía su amor.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó? – el joven no sabía muy bien a qué venía todo aquello, pero pensó que, si mantenía la garganta de Athos en la historia, no la ocuparía con bebida.  
-El muy idiota se casó con ella.  
\- ¿No es lo que se hace cundo no enamoramos? – le respondió, sin entender.  
-Cállate y escúchame. Un día salieron a cabalgar por el bosque, junto al hermano menor de él. Ella se cayó de su montura y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando se acercaron a intentar ayudarla, el hermano vio una señal en su cuerpo, algo que el conde no había visto antes y que ella había conseguido ocultarle a su marido todo aquel tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué era?  
-La marca de la flor de Lis. Se graba en los que van a ser ejecutados por asesinato. El hermano no dijo nada en el momento, pero cuando volvieron a la casa y ella estuvo restablecida, la enfrentó, y ella le mató. El conde estaba destrozado: la mujer que amaba, su esposa, lo había traicionado, mentido y asesinado a su propio hermano para ocultarlo. Ella juró que había sido en defensa propia, que él había intentado forzarla, y le suplicó clemencia. Pero el conde no la creyó, la juzgó culpable del crimen y mandó ajusticiarla. Cuando fueron a buscarla para la ejecución, ella le seguía profesando amor eterno. – en este punto de la historia, Athos volvió a beber. - Con el tiempo, el conde se dio cuenta lo que había significado para él, pero ya era tarde: su traición fue aún mayor que la que ella le había hecho. Renunció a su título, a sus tierras y a todo en lo que creía, y no volvieron a verle ni a saber de él.  
-Es una historia muy triste la de tu amigo, Athos, pero…  
-No, D'Artagnan. Lo que es triste es que, cuando al tipo se le presentó la oportunidad de confiar, de volver a tener fe en el a… de tener fe, no la aprovechó. Y por eso bebo, D'Artagan. Bebo en honor de todos los cobardes del mundo que dejan pasar la oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El capítulo está inspirado en la película de 1993 "Los Tres Mosqueteros", con Kiefer Sutherland como Athos y Chris O'Donnell como D'Artagnan combinado con el capítulo 7 de la primera temporada de la serie y algún que otro dato de la novela de Dumas


End file.
